Crisis Oblivion
by DarkKnights
Summary: Five teenagers (Aged between 16-20) are sent to a mysterious world by an unknown entity who promises to return them after they accept an offer to destroy 30 mysterious monsters on an epic and dangerous journey. A homage to my childhood role-plays and partially inspired by Shadow of the Colossus. Rated T for blood, gore, violence, language, emotional moments and a risk of safety.


_**Hello guys! This may be my first entirely Fiction based story story here, but please try to hear me out. This story is more of a love letter to my childhood. It symbolizes my childhood in role-play and is actually based on that. This new story also takes some inspirations from the 2005 game, Shadow of the Colossus so you've been warned. So, welcome to a new story of mine known as Crisis Oblivion! In this story, five teens, either cousins or brothers of one another are somewhat sent to another world by an ancient deity who promises them that he will take them back to their world, but at a cost: They must find and destroy 30 evil and malicious demonic monsters that hold the key to a special power known as "Oblivion", which is the only element that is capable enough to send the five boys back to their world. This story is a bit adventure based while also retaining some fantasy features and intense action scenes. I hope monster fans will be pleased on what I could be capable of. Either way, here we GO! Oh, and by the way, you can also read this story via .  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1_  
_**

* * *

_Flashback to 10 years in the past._

The wind blew in the horizon on a huge, grassy park in the morning sky as the trees at the far distance shook and a flock of birds flew north. To the very west was a medium-sized playground with a set of swings, a trampoline, a slide and a jungle bar. The children screamed and yelped as they ran around, playing and enjoying their time with one another, their parents watching them with very bright smiles on their faces. Outside the park was a massive load of traffic and towering buildings with people working and visiting shops and supermarkets around the town itself. However, in an isolated part of the park to the south, stood a large football field. Unfortunately, there was no one on the stadium itself since the town was already too busy. However, near the stadium further south, there was a small hill, with a tree perched towards it that overlooked the whole park and parts of the town. Around the hill however were five small children alone. Each of them were aged 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 and two of them had black hair while another two carried brown and one had his hair colored in blonde. They were all gathered around at the hilltop, with bags of paint around and laid a medium-sized plain flag at the floor. The kids were arguing on what they wanted to draw on their flag.

"How about Boys Team?", a brown haired kid whom was the youngest (Aged 6) asked. "Oh come on! Who's gonna like this name Liam?" one of the black haired kids (Aged 7) grumbled who was the second youngest. "Hey, just give me a chance Brian!", Liam cried out. "Hey, uh, how about Ultimate Team?", the blonde boy thought who was the middle (Aged 8). "Nah, I swear nobody's gonna like that name Donald", another brown haired lad who was the second oldest (Aged 9) answered. "Ugh, What should I think of Greg", said Donald. Back behind the tree at the hill was a black-haired boy about 10 who was the oldest of the group. "Okay, okay, how about Super Boys Team", the boy cried out as he burst out the three at the back. For awhile, there was a moment of silence, until Brian spoke. "Hmm, for a moment, there is no name to think off brother", Brian replied. "Well, I think I should go off with that name Alex", said Greg. "Yeah, we're going off with Alex too. After all, he is the oldest", Liam and Brian answered as they ran up towards Alex. "Okay, so from this day forth, we're gonna cal ourselves The Super Boys Team", Alex declared, arms crossed.

"What do we draw then?", Donald asked. "Hold on a sec, I know what to draw", Greg replied as he took out a paintbrush and started to paint some letters at the flag. After about 15 minutes, Greg finished the painting and showed it off to his brother and cousins. "Hmm, that's actually pretty impressive Greg. I like it", said Alex as he took a close look. At the flag, there were small red and blue stars and he names of Alex, Greg, Donald, Brian and Liam at the bottom. There were also big initials that said "SBT" at the center with the words "Super Boys Team" written at the top. The S, B and T were colored in red, green and blue respectively. The team's full name was written in purple and there was a pale, white background. "Nice flag Greg!", Brian cried out. "Man, that is really awesome!", Donald replied. "So, what should we play now...", Liam asked. There was yet, another silence for some minutes. "Guys, guys, there's a monster in the city! There's a huge monster destroying the city! Call the Super Boys Team!", Brian shouted as he sprinted at the fields and raised his arms up, pretending that he was holding a sword. Greg then carried his flag and managed to hook it onto the peak of the hill before running off with his brother and cousins. "Guys, quick! We have to defend the city and destroy the evil monster!", Alex declared as he pretended to release a sword and commanded his forces (His brother and cousins) to the football field,which was the city.

This was the start of the Super Boys Team...

* * *

**Whew, now that was a long one. Okay, don't get controversial. Yes, these are the heroes, but they're not actual kids. Try to see that it is a flashback. Also, Super Boys Team may seem like a very cheesy name, but hear me out, this name is actually an important aspect of the story of not just as a team, but also as a memento of the protagonist's childhood 10 years back (Which explains the flashback chapter). This idea came from me, my younger brother and my cousin whom we decided to call ourselves the Super Boys Team and we used to play a game called "The 30 Monsters", where we had to save the world from 30 gigantic monsters whose powers could easily threaten the galaxy. So, consider this story as a love-letter to my past. Anyway, rate, review and comment on this and before I go, I would like to give you guys thanks for reading this. Till then, see you for Chapter 2 :)!**


End file.
